


Quantum Physics Has the Best Pick-up Lines

by st_aurafina



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Snogging, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the provocative nature of semi-conductors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Physics Has the Best Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slartibartfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slartibartfast/gifts).



Simmons didn't very often read those kinds of magazines, the fashion ones with glamorous women on the cover. Bobbi had left one in Simmons' room last night, though, and it did have an interesting article about water reclamation technology and microloans in the Sudan. Simmons tucked it under her arm and brought it to the lab to finish reading with morning tea. 

"Oh, I know him," said Fitz, pointing at the opposite page. "He's, uh, uh, you know. The one in the tin can. Remember, he came to our invest… to our thing. At the academy." He pointed at a man with an aggressively neat goatee and uncannily airbrushed complexion. 

"Really?" Simmons peered at the page over the top of her cup, curious. Neither she nor Fitz were the type to associate with celebrities. When did either of them have time for that kind of thing? 

The headline on the page read "Reign of Iron!" which didn't explain anything to Simmons. She had always been terrible at facial recognition, so she looked more closely at the caption. "Oh, it's Tony Stark! Really? He was at our investiture?"

"He was," said Fitz. "I remember it very clearly." There was something about his expression, as if he were trying desperately not to tell her something, which for a man with diagnosed aphasia was a bit of a reversal.

Simmons looked at him more closely. "Are you blushing? Why would you be blushing?" 

Fitz grinned, sheepish and yet somehow proud. "We talked about semi-conductors. Nano… Nano… You know," he pinched his finger and thumb together to indicate something small. "Little ones." 

"Nanocrystals, yes, I read your thesis, too, remember. But why would semi-conductors make you blush? Fitz, I do believe you're dissembling." Simmons wasn't sure whether to be pleased at this adeptness with words or irked at him not telling her everything. 

"He liked my thesis." Fitz leaned further forward so he could whisper. "Ex… Excitons, that's it. He said it was provocative. We talked about them. A lot. Then we snogged in a closet." 

"Wait, what?" Simmons put her cup down with a rattle. "You snogged Iron Man? In a closet? At our investiture? You didn't tell me!" 

Fitz's blush was glowing bright red now. "I didn't recog… recog… I thought he was a professor. I didn't want trouble." 

"Oh, Fitz," said Simmons, looking at Tony Stark's smug expression in the magazine. "He's an Avenger now – what if we have to work with him? Then there'll be trouble." 

Fitz's grin was wider than Simmons had seen for a long time. "There certainly will," he said, and this time the words came easily.


End file.
